Mai's Older Sister
by Itachi26
Summary: At SPR was a regular day after a case was finished, until a strange woman comes in claiming she is Mai's older sister. How will Mai feel about having a sister she never knew. Read & find out. :3


**Itachi26: Hi everyone I'm making a story for Ghost Hunt and I'm adding a new ****character in it **

**and she will be Mai's sister in the story and one more ****thing R&R. :3**

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything it all belongs to it's respectful owners. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>At SPR<strong>

Everyone was talking about the case they finished. Naru and Lin were in their offices', while Mai was making tea for the narcissistic guy of the team. ' _That tea loving jerk!'. _Mai thought putting the tea cups' on the tray and giving everyone their tea. Mai then heard a knock on the door. ' _I wonder who that can be?' _Mai thought putting the tray on the coffee table. Mai went to the door to open and saw a beautiful woman at the door. She looked to be at least twenty. The woman had big light brown eyes' like Mai, she also had long brown hair that was in a high ponytail, but her hair wasn't as light as Mai's short brown hair. The woman wore a pink sweater with a light green top underneath it, and she had light jeans on.

The woman looked at Mai and her eyes' went huge for second and she hugged Mai with a tight grasp. " Mai..." The woman whispered, she then let go of Mai.

Mai was shocked that a total stranger know her name and hugged her. Just then Takigawa looked to see what took Mai so long to open a door. He looked and squinted, he saw a mirror image of Mai but with long brown hair and older looking. Takigawa got up and went walking toward them with a smile on his face.

" Hello I'm Hosho Takigawa, but you can call me Monk." Takigawa said holding out his hand.

The woman looked at the Monk observing him with suspiousness. ' _Uhmm... Doesn't seem too bad.' _The woman thought grabbing his hand and shaking it. " I'm Taniyama Ami. " Ami said letting go of his hand.

" Wait a minute your last name is Taniyama nd Mai's last name is Taniyama, then who are?" The Monk asked with confused look on his face. ' _I thought Mai said she was an orphan and had no family members' left. I wonder who this girl is?' _Monk thought rubbing his chin to think.

Mai was shocked and was observing the woman. Mai did see familiarness in herself and the woman. " If your a last name is Taniyama, then who are you to me? " Mai asked.

Ami looked at the Mai in sorrow. " Let's sit down Mai. " Ami said walking to the couch. Mai sat down beside the woman and kept looking at her. Ami looked at Mai in the eyes. " I am your older sister..." Ami said looking Mai in the eyes'.

Mai was shocked to know that she had a older sister and did not know of her. " Why don't I remember you if your my sister? And how come my parents' never mentioned you and there aren't any pictures' of you when my parents' were still alive? " Mai asked.

" That's because when our mom was pregent with you, I was four years old and mom and dad didn't have enough money to cover for your birth and everything else... So when mom was 6 months pregent with you, I was so concerned about you and mom. I talked with dad and mom, to give me up to someone else... It was a hard decision for them but I was determined to let you have wealthy life... So my dad found someone who would take care of me and so I left with the other family... I also told mother to hide everything, my pictures and never mention me to you... It was for your own good and I changed my last name to Hatori Ami because it was the other families last name and I couldn't let you find out about me... It was a year after, when I heard that both mom and dad died. I was looking for you ever since... I couldn't find you because you moved somewhere else... It took a long time because I had to make so much money, so I could travel from England to here... I'm really sorry Mai, that I couln't be with you at your worse. " Ami said all at once which was long a story.

Mai had tears in her eyes' from the story she just heard. Her own sister did all of that just for her. She never had anyone in her life after her parents' died and all of a sudden her long lost sister comes all this way for her. Mai felt sorry for herself and her sister because Ami had to make alot of money to find her and Mai was making it through life paying the rent for her place and bills, plus with school. Both their lives' were almost the same.

Everyone was listening to the woman's story about what she did for Mai, her little sister. ' _How sad yet touching.'_ Ayako and Masako thought. Takigawa and John had sad expression for the woman and Mai.

Just then Lin and Naru came out from their offices' and to see who was here. Naru and Lin noticed, no one noticed them. ' _Let's keep it this way.' _Naru thought. Lin looked at Naru and nodded.

" I'm sorry I put you through all of that Ami." Mai said wiping away her tears' from her eyes'.

" Don't be. It was hard work but I manged, from the help the Hatori family. Their rich from the money they get from Mediums' and Psychics'. They got a Psychic Research and their pretty good at it too... I too have psychic abilities and so do you Mai..." Ami said putting a hand on Mai shoulder.

Mai was shocked to hear that she had psychic abilties. ' _I knew I had some abilities but not psyhic abilities. Everyone knows about that to because of that stupid test.' _Mai thought getting a bit mad about the little test to see if she had abilities.

Everyone was just hearing everything that Mai and the woman said to eachother. And heard the the woman and Mai have psychic abilities.

" Okay wait just a minute here. Who are? And what are your abilities and Mais' ? " Ayako said/asked.

" My name is Ami Taniyama, I'm Mai's older sister. I'm twenty years old and my abilities are much like Mai's but my powers are more complex then Mai's and dangerous for me to use. For me body can't handle my powerful spiritual power... Mai's abilities are Astral Projection, Postognitive dreams and Clairvoyance... But I can't do Astral Projected like Mai can." Ami said.

Everyone was shocked to hear the ablities that Mai and the woman had. They know everything else but the other words meant. " Uhmm... What does Postognitive dreams and Clairvoyance mean and what does it have to do with you and Mai having them?" Monk asked.

" Postognitive dreams are knowledge of past events' that happened... Clairvoyance is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event." Ami said with ease.

" Interesting woman you are..." Naru said leaning on the wall with his arms' crossed over his chest.

"..." Lin kept quiet just standing there. ' _So that's Mai's older sister. She as a stronger aura and her spiritual power is huge, almost like Naru but she has complete control over it.' _Lin thought with a smirk on his face, about Naru having most of his powers' under control.

Everyone looked at Naru and Lin, but Ami did look at Naru with a glare. ' _He has huge amount of power this boy. Just like me but he can't control all of it.' _Ami thought. Ami then looked at Lin in the eye. ' _He has five Familiars with him. Impressive, he has complete control over them and they listen to him perfectly.' _Ami thought with a smirk.

Lin then felt eyes' on him and he looked to see that the woman named Ami was looking at him in the eyes'. ' _She seems suspious of me and Naru I see.' _Lin thought still looking at her in the eyes.

Ami then noticed that he was staring back so she looked away right away so he won't think that she's up to something.

" So are you a client? If your not, you don't have any business being here." Naru said standing up straight.

"You jerk she's my sister!" Mai yelled.

" Calm down Mai... Actually I do have business here Mr. Shibuya. I hear that this is a good Psychic Research Center, so I'm asking for a job here...Here's my phone number if you want." Ami said with a smile on her face, showing her kindness.

" Lin come in my office. We'll discuss this for the day... Everyone you can all go now. " Naru said while taking the card from Ami.

" Narcissistic. " Ami whispered walking away with Mai by her side.

Mai heard what Ami whispered to Naru and started laughing.

Ami looked at Mai. " What's so funny?" Ami asked smiling, that Mai can still be kind and smile from what went on today.

" You said narcissistic to Naru didn't you." Mai said giggling still.

" Yeah... Wait a minute Naru. That's a prefect nickname for that narcissistic boy. " Ami said punching the air.

Mai looked at Ami with happiness. ' _She's has the same personality as I do. But something tells me that she's serious when she wants to be and she seems to be clueless like me. ' _Mai thought with a smile.

" So Mai do you wanna stay and live in my house I bought. It's really big and gorgeous. It has like three bedrooms and two bathrooms. But something about that house gives me the creeps. It gots a creepy, dark basement ." Ami said.

"Well I'll stay for the night if your new to this place. I'll think it would be better to stay with you and not pay my rent and bills all the time. " Mai said walking to a to a black fancy car. ' _Wow what a cool car. ' _Mai thought. " Is this your car Ami?" Mai asked looking at Ami and saw that she was smiling.

" Yes it's my car. Awesome isn't it. " Ami said while pulling out her car keys from her black purse. She and Mai got in the car and went toward her house about eight blocks away from SPR.

**With Naru and Lin**

Naru and Lin were discussing on what they're gonna to do with Mai's sister Ami.

" She's very interesting and is psychic... Plus I think she knows about my Familiars and your powers you have... But she doesn't know about you being Oliver Davis. " Lin said.

"Uhmm... I think we'll give her the job and see what she'll do in a case." Naru said getting up and was putting on his jacket. " I'll be going now, remember to lock the door when you leave and when I leave, you'll call that woman and tell her to be here at 6:30 sharp and tell her to come with Mai. " Naru said shutting the door.

Lin went in his office to call Mai's sister. The phone was ringing until someone picked up.

**With Ami and Mai**

Ami and Mai were in the house. Mai was wondering around. Then Ami's home phone rang. She went to the phone to answer it.

" Hello?" Ami said waiting for a response.

" You got the job, be at SPR at 6:30 sharp with Mai as well. Good bye." Lin said and hung up, not waiting for a response from the other line.

" How rude. " Ami said.

Later her and Mai went to bed and Ami was waiting for what tomorrow will bring her.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi: That's it for now hope you guys' enjoyed it. <strong>

**R&R :3**


End file.
